


浮沉。  01

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	浮沉。  01

  
这一世，说爱的是你，信的是我；折磨我的是你，忍受的是我……  
下一世，我先拒绝你……  
  
  
  
“九良，你真好看……”  
指腹扫过周九良微微颤抖的睫毛，抚去刚刚越过眼角还没有留下的泪，俯下身来轻吻了嘴角的黑痣。一手将周九良身下穿着白色护士裤拉到了膝盖，后背抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，膝盖顶开周九良紧闭的双腿，轻轻地蹭着周九良，舌头舔过耳垂，粉薄一舔就染上了樱花的粉色。  
“能不能不要在这儿，会被人看到的……”双手抵在孟鹤堂的胸口，别过脸躲开孟鹤堂焦灼火热的眼神。  
“放心，我把门反锁了！”孟鹤堂掐着脸颊逼迫周九良转过脸来看着自己，被嘟起来的小嘴红润饱满，毫不费力的伸进去搅乱乖巧地躺在里面的红粉小舌，顶起舌头抵住上颚，舔舐着舌下的系带，刺激着稀薄津液的分泌，从嘴角些许的留出了一些晶莹的口水。  
将扣子推回扣眼儿利落的解开了护士服身前一排扣子，隔着里面单薄白色短袖肆意地在身上游走，周九良柔软的身体在孟鹤堂的掌心逐渐滚烫，底下的内裤着实的洇湿了一片，孟鹤堂一把握住了内裤下可爱的小九良。  
周九良突然浑身紧绷，涨红了一张小脸儿，贝齿咬住饱满的唇，撇头看了一眼医生休息室上的门，磨砂玻璃创造了很好的隐私，可周九良并不确定孟鹤堂是不是真的将休息室的门反锁了，生怕下一秒就会有人听到响动冲进来，然后看到他衣衫不整褪了裤子坐在孟鹤堂的膝盖上，他知道孟鹤堂不怕，可周九良怕，到时候流言缠身的会是他，就是不知道那个时候孟鹤堂会不会站出来替他澄清，说我们两个已经结婚了。  
孟鹤堂双手拖着周九良圆润的翘臀，周九良害怕掉下去双手拴在孟鹤堂的脖子上，白皙光滑的两条腿缠上了孟鹤堂的腰，周九良就这样像一个树袋熊一样挂在孟鹤堂的身上，嘴上依然将周九良的唇咬地死死的，却并不用力，只含在嘴里。  
孟鹤堂勾着内裤的边，熟稔地将打湿的内裤扔到了床下，红粉的穴肉一开一合，前头的性器被挑弄地微微翘起，吐露着淫液。  
“好像只有开塞露了……”孟鹤堂从周九良护士服身侧的口袋里掏出了预备给病人的排便用的开塞露，捏着袋子在周九良的眼前晃了晃，一口叼住袋子从齿状线撕开，将崭新的开塞露打开:“对不起，今晚委屈你了……”  
周九良躺在充满消毒水味道的雪白的棉被上，胴体更加泛着诱人的情欲的红，胸前的红樱显得更加的粉雕玉琢。  
“你轻点……疼……”昨晚被记忆的身体的疼痛，即将被重新唤醒，周九良拽着孟鹤堂垂在身侧的白大褂，眼眸低垂。孟鹤堂捏了捏周九良发烫的耳垂，趴下身子来，轻柔地不像样子:“乖……”  
透明的开塞露被挤到了手指上，掰开周九良的双腿，绕着穴口打圈，从善如流地伸进了一根手指，后穴如同遇见久别重逢的好友一下子全部簇拥上来，嘘寒问暖，可奇怪的是明明昨天见过。  
第二根、第三根接连着顺利着送了进去，周九良紧咬着下唇，艳红的唇被咬的泛了白，闪动的鼻翼意味着周九良此时呼吸急促，起伏的胸膛意味着周九良正在奋力攫取微凉的空气，紧紧地皱着眉头，努力地张开自己的双腿，想要容纳更多的手指。  
“孟……孟哥……”  
娇羞的呼喊，让孟鹤堂小腹像是着了火，流火烧着了性器……孟鹤堂将手指抽出来，周九良像是被抽离了什么东西，颤了一下，柔软的穴口一呼一吸等待着下一次的投喂。周九良双眼迷离，胡乱攀扯着挂上了孟鹤堂的脖子，手指在难后脑踉跄的游离，滚烫的气息从肺里喷出来落在孟鹤堂的唇上:“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂拖住周九良的后颈，将脑袋放在自己的肩膀上，舔了一口外耳廓:“等我，就来了。”  
孟鹤堂掐着周九良纤软的腰肢儿，对那嗷嗷待哺水吟吟的穴口就捅了进去，温暖潮湿地穴肉抽吸着孟鹤堂的性器，柔软红粉的肉壁紧紧地贴合着性器突兀暴起的青筋，从医学上来说，应该是充血的动脉，表明现在在上面的人儿是正是高潮……周九良不由自主的张开双腿环住了孟鹤堂的腰，挺起了屁股扭着将整个儿吞了进去。  
周九良捏着孟鹤堂的衣领，整洁的领子抓了一个烂七八糟，轻声的娇喘从喉咙里冒出来，咬着牙又忍着不让自己叫出声来的样子落在孟鹤堂的眼里煞是可爱，又忍不住往前顶了一下，身下的人儿忍不住轻喊了一声……孟鹤堂囫囵个儿全都射了出来，将周九良的肚子灌了个满，眼睁睁地看个平坦的小腹鼓了起来……  
“孟大夫，14床的病人心脏有些不舒服，让你过去看看！”白小白敲了敲的办公室门。  
突如其来的的敲门声让周九良没来由的紧张，突然清醒看向门口害怕紧闭的门突然打开，下意识的夹紧了双臀。白小白没听见响动又按了按门把手，门并没有被打开，周九良将一颗心放回了肚子里，松了双臀。  
“我一会就去！”孟鹤堂小心翼翼将刚才夹痛得性器退出来，后穴仍旧意犹未尽吐露着淫液诉说着难舍难分，孟鹤堂趴下身子一口含住挺立被捏到红肿的乳尖，牙齿轻轻地研磨:“你刚刚弄疼我了，你知道吗？”  
“我……”柔软的乳头被同样柔软的舌尖挑来弄去，周九良不敢叫出声来。  
“我要惩罚你！嘘……”孟鹤堂将兜里大红色的跳蛋掏出来，细长的绳子在周九良的眼前晃来晃去。周九良抓紧了身侧被揉皱的床单，双腿不由自主的并拢收紧，将红肿疼痛的后穴藏起来，他不想再次尝试那个东西。  
“不要……孟哥……等下，我还要巡夜呢……”  
孟鹤堂拽着周九良的脚腕将周九良拽回来，掰开大腿，在跳蛋的前段涂抹了开塞露，对着殷红的后穴就塞了进去:“等我看完就拿出来……”  
孟鹤堂捋平白大褂的皱褶，整理了领子，可怎么整理都还是有皱褶，索性换了一个崭新的白大褂，掏出了跳蛋的遥控器。孟鹤堂将换下来的盖在了周九良裸露的身躯上，揉了揉小孩儿被汗水打湿的钢丝球:“我一会就回来了～乖～”  
胸牌没来得及换下来，就落在周九良的胸前:心内科主治医师——孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂治得了所有人的心，却治不了自己的心。  
修身白大褂紧紧地贴合着胸线，柔顺没有一丝皱褶，只有脖颈泛着红，脸颊早已经恢复了白皙，挂上了熟悉的笑容。孟鹤堂顺手带上了休息室门，伸进了口袋摁了一档。  
白小白搓着手来回的踱着步:“孟哥，可是出来了，14床喊了很久了。”  
孟鹤堂摘下了挂在柜子上的听诊器搭在了脖子上，双手揣进了口袋，摩挲着第二个档位。  
【不知道九良怎么样了？】  
……  
“给他含化速效救心丸……再不舒服就给做个心电图再来找我！没事儿别来喊我！”孟鹤堂给了白小白一个白眼，转身走进了休息室落了锁。  
周九良背对着门躺着，弓成了虾子。  
“我回来了……”  
孟鹤堂掀开周九良的被子，整个人儿像是从水里捞出来，呼吸急促，小脸儿像是枝头熟透的柿子……  
“你怎么？九良……”  
周九良循声扭过身子来，抓住孟鹤堂白大褂的下摆:“求你……拿出来……求你……”  
孟鹤堂掏出了遥控器，红点闪烁在最高一档。孟鹤堂赶紧摁停了跳蛋，拽着被肠液打湿变得湿漉漉的绳子将跳蛋拽出来，扔进了黑色的垃圾桶，将周九良抱在怀里，用袖子抿去一头的汗水:“对不起，九良，孟哥不是故意的，孟哥真的不是故意的！”  
“孟哥，九良会乖……会乖的……”被折磨透了的周九良窝在孟鹤堂的怀里，口里嚅喏着沉沉的睡去了。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
